Doblemente Loca
by Steffyar
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde la llegada de Nessie a la familia Cullen, aunque para todos, ella es la luz de la casa; Rosalie sufre más que nunca por no poder tener su propio bebe, sin embargo una inesperada alianza la pondrá más cerca de cumplir sus sueños, llenado su vida de sorpresas y nuevas experiencias.
1. PROLOGO

PROLOGO

¿Quién determina el alcance de los sueños? Somos nosotros los dueños de nuestros sueños, pero así como podemos ser sus actores, podemos ser sus verdugos. Durante casi un siglo estuve condenada a una vida que no elegí; pero el tiempo me enseñó que la búsqueda incesante por lograr lo que imaginamos, que hace que la vida, sin importar el tipo, valga la pena. Ahora sé que cuando construyes castillos en el aire, no has desperdiciado tus ilusiones, solo necesitas construir sus bases, con decisiones y fe.

Después de todo nunca llegaras a ninguna parte, si antes no lo has soñado


	2. Chapter 1 TRATO

**POV ROSALIE**

-¡Estás loca Rosalie!, es todo lo que puedo decir- Edward escuchó mis pensamientos y comenzó a juzgarme antes que pudiera hablar, pero la verdad me valía un cuerno, si había reunido a toda la familia era por algo –¡Perdiste la cordura, es lo más absurdo que has dicho hasta ahora!-

-Edward ella aun no dice nada- Carlisle lo detuvo con tono autoritario –Si no te importa, me gustaría escucharla-

-Gracias Carl- entré con la frente en alto y tomé asiento mientras Edward caminaba como un maniático de un lado a otro –Les pedí a todos que vinieran, aunque eso no incluía al perro- miré a Jacob con ganas de sacarlo de una patada, él tan sínico como siempre no me hizo caso –Porque necesito que me apoyen en algo- continué aunque sentí que el aire no fluía bien

-Claro Rose, sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo- Carlisle me sonrió

-No le digas eso Carlisle, esto es una estupidez, absurda y sin sentido-

-Edward, déjala hablar, por favor- Carlisle detuvo a mi hermano una vez más

-Carlisle, quiero que me des un hijo- dejé que todo saliera en un respiro

Si Carlisle hubiera sido humano seguro le hubiera dado un paro cardiaco, su mandíbula se abrió de golpe, casi cae de la silla; Jamás había visto que él perdiera la calma, pero ahora estaba desconcertado, sin lograr recuperar el aliento; no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas.

-No quiero un hijo tuyo, no eres tan guapo como crees- apenas pude hablar sobre mi risa

-Gracias al cielo- Carlisle se dejó caer sobre la mesa, con un profundo respiro de alivio, Emmett comenzó a carcajearse aún más fuerte que yo

-A lo que me refiero, es que quiero que me ayudes a tener un hijo- de nuevo regresé a mi tono serio –De Emmett y mío- aclaré esta vez

-¡Ahora lo ves! Lo que pide es ridículo- Edward fue el único en la sala que no se divirtió viendo a Carlisle

-Edward, te pido respeto- Carlisle respiró profundo y luego me miro -¿Cómo exactamente esperas, qué yo, te ayude?- fue una pregunta muy clara y precisa

-No sé- admití –Tú eres el experto, tú sabes más que nadie, debe haber una forma y quiero que me ayudes a encontrarla-

-Rose, me alaga que pienses eso de mí, pero hay límites que la ciencia no puede sobrepasar. Tú cuerpo no puede cambiar para albergar un bebe, los vampiros no nacen ni crecen; lo siento pequeña pero Emmett y tú no pueden concebir un hijo de los dos - Carlisle me habló conciliador pero yo no estaba dispuesta a rendirme

-Si lo sé, podemos intentar conseguir una donadora humana- supliqué

-Claro y dejaras que Emmett la preñe, como a una vaca- Edward me gritó

-No seas imbécil para eso existe la inseminación artificial- me levanté de la mesa al mismo tiempo que él y quedamos frente a frente

-Basta- Esme se interpuso –Edward es suficiente- gracias al cielo me apoyó a mi

-Edward, por favor guarda silencio o retírate- Carlisle le habló muy serio y Edward no pudo protestar, regresó a su asiento –Rosalie, sé lo que significa para ti, pero aun con la fertilización in-vitro, aun cuando logremos fecundar el ovulo de una donante, necesitamos un útero-

-Bien alquilaremos un vientre, todo el mundo lo hace-

-Rose- Carlisle me tomó por los hombros –Escúchame, el feto no será humano, será un hibrido como Nessie, no puedes solamente alquilar un vientre, tú viviste más cerca que nadie el embarazo de Bella, sabes a lo que nos enfrentamos-

-Sí, pero ella pudo haber sobrevivido, ahora sabemos que hacer- comencé a sollozar

-No, Rose, Bella hubiera muerto aun cuando hubiéramos hecho todo bien y lo sabes- Carlisle me obligó a verlo –Su corazón estaba al límite, tenía múltiples fracturas y peor sus órganos internos estaban destrozados, ella no hubiera sobrevivido como humana-

-Podemos, pedirle a alguien que desee convertirse, alguien como la secretaria de Aro, alguien que daría todo por ser transformado- no estaba dispuesta a rendirme

-Rose- los ojos de Carlisle parecieron demasiado tristes y cansados –Sabes que te amo, yo sé que te obligué a vivir esta vida- sentí una punzada en el estómago, siempre me quejaba pero no quería lastimarlo –He tratado de darte todo lo que está a mi alcance, he sido condescendiente, te he protegido de Edward tanto como puedo, sabes que daría todo porque fueras feliz- sentí como la voz se le estrangulaba –Pero no me pidas que termine con otra vida, por favor- Carlisle me suplicó sin aire

-No lo haré, lo prometo- me separé de él, derrotada una vez más

-Emmett, por favor no puedo creer que te pongas de su parte- Edward giró los ojos decepcionado

-Rose, merece ser madre- mi osito tomó parte por primera vez

-Tú le darías todo lo que pida, pero sigue sin ser correcto-Edward bramó

-Suficiente Edward- Carlisle lo interrumpió –No puedo leer mentes, pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber lo que te preocupa, y estoy de acuerdo- Edward puso cara de suficiencia mientras Carlisle hablaba-Rose, piensa en Nessie, piensa a lo que la vas a enfrentar, imagina lo que será para ella ver la verdad de su gestación, y también imagina lo que será para mí ver morir a alguien lentamente sin poder hacer más que observar-

-Sí está bien- Grité algo histérica y salí de la sala

-Bien hecho Carlisle- escuché a Edward en la lejanía

-No, Edward, respeta el dolor de tu hermana, no hemos hecho nada bueno, ella merece una oportunidad y todos aquí se la estamos negando, no hay nada bueno que rescatar- Agradecí las palabras de Carlisle, a pesar que jamás se lo demostraba lo quería aún más que a mi propio padre

…

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde mi fallido intento de tener un bebe, estar con Nessie era un bálsamo para mi frustración pero nada curaría mi herida; yo quería ser madre, cuidar de mi bebe, verle crecer, divertirme con sus travesuras ¿Acaso era mucho pedir? Ahora sabía que si existía un Dios, y que realmente nuestras almas estaban condenadas, este era mi propio infierno; tal vez Edward era mejor persona que yo después de todo y por eso él tenía el paraíso. Una ráfaga de aire me trajo ese asqueroso olor a perro.

-Largo- gruñí entre dientes

-Supe lo que ocurrió, se lo se siente- me sorprendió bastante oír la voz de la mujer perro, Leah

-También Esme lo sabe, y no le permito hablarme- la amenacé

-Mira rubiecita, tu tampoco me haces mucha gracia, pero solas no lograremos nada-

-Juntas tampoco- me levanté furiosa

-En eso te equivocas, juntas podríamos llegar a cumplir nuestro sueño- la miré curiosa, ella tenía toda mi atención –mi estúpida genética, me impide engendrar un hijo- Leah puso cara de póker –Pero mi cuerpo no es de piedra, puede cambiar y adaptarse, comparto muchas similitudes con el feto así que se podría decir que soy compatible, no tengo problema con beber litros de sangre de animal y me curo al instante-

-¿Qué quieres, Leah?- desconfié porque no podía ser una mejor candidata y no se estaría ofreciendo a cambio de nada

-Un hijo-

-No podemos ser madres del mismo bebe- le grité

-No quiero un chupasangre- ella me regresó el grito -Quiero un bebe humano, pero no hay forma que pueda adoptarlo, no siendo soltera y menos sin que pueda pagar una fortuna a una agencia privada-

-Llevaras mi hijo en tu vientre, a cambio de una exorbitante suma de dinero- concluí

-No, más que eso, llevaré a tu engendro a cambio que uses todas tus influencias, dinero y artimañas para darme un bebe- Leah extendió su mano –Yo te ayudo a tener a tu hijo y tú al mío, ¿trato?-

-Trato- estreché su hirviente mano en la mía

Hielo y fuego unidos en busca del amor más sagrado, el amor de madre; quería llorar ante la posibilidad de lograr mi sueño pero no podía dejar de reír, Leah también parecía muy emocionada, estábamos un paso más cerca de ser madres. Ahora venía la parte interesante, convencer a la familia.


	3. Chapter 2 MILAGRO

**POV CARLISLE**

Supe que algo raro pasaba, Rosalie nunca me esperaba, pero hoy estaba plantada frente a la puerta, apenas pude detener el auto y ella ya estaba a mi lado.

-Necesito hablarte- gritó un poco histérica

-¿Solo conmigo?- tuve que empujarla un poco para poder bajar del auto

-Ya hablé con Esme- admitió avergonzada –quería saber su opinión- trato de excusarse

-Querías que te apoyara- la acusé sonriendo ampliamente -¿Quieres caminar?- extendí mi brazo y ella colocó el suyo, comenzamos a caminar por el bosque como lo hacían padres e hijos hacía muchos años.

-Sabes que nunca he sido buena con las demostraciones de afecto, tal vez soy un poco ruda, pero en el fondo…- Rosalie se detuvo dejando la frase incompleta

-Eres una mujer maravillosa, y no solo en el fondo- concluí

-Siempre has sido muy bueno conmigo- Rosalie apretó mi brazo –Y no sé, si lo que voy a pedirte sea correcto, pero realmente quiero que me apoyes- me detuve y la miré a los ojos –Por favor, Carlisle ayúdame a cumplir mi sueño de ser madre- la súplica fue profunda y desgarrada

-Rose- me sentía miserable negándome una y otra vez

-No, Carl, escúchame antes de decir nada- asentí en silencio–Tu dijiste que tal vez, era posible llevar a cabo una fertilización artificial, que el problema era conseguir un vientre, pero creo que ya resolví el problema-

-Rose, yo no quiero que nadie más-

-Nadie saldrá herido- La miré sin poder entender su punto –Leah, se ha ofrecido como candidata- la boca se me abrió de golpe, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, una mujer lobo dispuesta a dar a luz un vampiro –Carl solo piénsalo, Leah comparte muchas características con él bebe, podría llegar a ser compatible con él, además ella puede curarse muy rápido seguro podrá sobrevivir sin problemas-

-Rose te juro que lo estoy pesando- la interrumpí –y no puedo creer que Leah se ofreciera-

-Pero es verdad ella me buscó para ofrecerse como candidata-

-¿A cambio de qué?- pregunté sin mucha reserva

-De ayudarla a adoptar un hijo- Rosalie admitió como si no fuera mayor cosa –Ella no tiene recursos ni forma de acceder a una agencia de adopción privada, Carl podemos hacer eso, nosotros tenemos la posibilidad de ayudarla-

-Sí podemos, pero esto no por Leah-

-Por las dos, Carl ella puede ayudarme a mí y yo a ella-

Rosalie era una persona calculadora, un poco vanidosa, bueno muy vanidosa; también algo ruda y a veces un poco pedante. Pero en este momento la veía solo como una mujer frágil, dulce y soñadora que no se daría por vencida a pesar de la adversidad.

-Antes de decidir, quisiera hablar con Leah y con el resto de la familia- diplomáticamente me reusé a dar mi opinión

-Podemos hacerlo ahora mismo- Rosalie corrió en dirección a la casa, me daba miedo verle tan decidida

…

**POV ROSALIE**

Solo me tomó como media hora hacer que todos se reunieran, el más difícil de convencer fue el chucho pulgoso de Jacob, él siempre se inmiscuía en cuanta reunión familiar hacíamos, pero cuando le pedí que viniera, comenzó con su sarta de calumnias sobre que yo quería envenenarlo o tenderle una trampa. Desde el momento que hablé con Carlisle me la pasé repasando una por una las notas de la sexta sinfonía de Bethoveen en un mal intento de bloquear a Edward, por su parte Esme y Carlisle se mantuvieron alejados para no alertar a nadie.

-Sí ya lo sé Edward- Carlisle frenó el impulso desmedido de mi hermano cuando leyó sus pensamientos –ya sé lo que piensas al respecto, pero deja que Rosalie le explique a todos por favor-

Rápidamente explique que ya había encontrado una candidata idónea para llevar a mi hijo, expliqué que yo no la estaba buscando que esa persona se ofreció y que yo estuve de acuerdo.

-En lugar de tantas explicaciones, mejor diles quien es esa persona- Edward fue bastante sarcástico

-Es Leah- hable sin fijarme en nadie

-Estás loca rubia- Jacob ladró desde su esquina –Jamás permitiré que involucres a alguien de mi manada en esto-

-Ella fue quien se involucró- le escupí entre dientes

-No se lo permitiré, de ningún modo- Jacob habló con esa voz de líder absoluto que solo ponía durante las batallas

-No te entrometas perro- lo amenacé y Edward se interpuso entre los dos dispuesto a atacarme

-¡Basta!- Carlisle golpeó la mesa –En esta familia siempre hemos hablado con calma y respeto, y esta no será la excepción, quise que nos reuniéramos porque esta decisión, nos afecta a todos pero Leah y Rosalie tienen el derecho de explicar su punto- Apenas había terminado Carlisle de hablar cuando entró Leah con su hermano.

-Yo tengo algo que decir- Leah tomó la palabra sin que nadie se interpusiera –Fui yo quien decidió esto, soy yo la que desea hacerlo-

-Pero yo, sigo siendo tu alfa- Jacob la interrumpió

-Creí que eras más que eso- Leah habló mirando a Jacob directo a los ojos –creí que eras mi amigo-

-Soy tu amigo, Leah, es por eso que intento protegerte

-Nunca he necesitado tu protección, lo que quiero es tu apoyo-

-Esto es absurdo y ridículo, es una locura con cada una de sus letras, y es más absurdo que lo estemos debatiendo, hay que ponerle fin – Edward se levantó de su silla, dispuesto no sé a qué

-¡Ya basta Edward!- Carlisle se puso de pie en el mismo instante –Quiero recordarte varias cosas, la primera de ellas es que la mujer a la que estas gritando es tu hermana, segundo que fue ella la que protegió a Bella cuando ninguno de nosotros tuvo coraje de hacerlo, y tercero que es por ella que puedes besar a Nessie cada mañana- Edward puso ojos de tortura mientras enfocaba a mi padre

-¿Vas a ayudarla?- la voz de Edward fue un murmullo inaudible, miré a Carlisle con el alma en la boca esperando su respuesta

-Leah- pero Carlisle desvió la mirada -¿Estas totalmente, consiente de los riegos que tu decisión acarrea?- Leah asintió muy segura -¿Conoces todos los peligros, y estas dispuesta a asumirlos?- de nuevo la respuesta fue sí –Rose, ¿Entiendes que es posible que nada de esto funcione?- esta vez fue mi turno de asentir -¿Están ambas consientes, que el proceso será largo y difícil y que existe un alto riesgo de fracasar?- Leah y yo nos miramos y terminamos dando nuestra respuesta al tiempo

-Sí-

-Entonces yo estoy dispuesto a intentar- Carlisle nos sonrió y no pude evitar colgarme a su cuello, lo abracé como nunca antes –Rose espera- Carlisle me empujó lejos de el –Quiero escuchar la opinión de los demás- él miró al resto de la familia

-Mi respuesta es claro que sí- mi osito lógico estaba de mi parte

-Yo creo que Leah y Rose, están bastante grandes para poder decidir, si ellas están seguras, mi voto es sí- Jasper, realmente era como mi hermano, lo amaba a mi manera

-Yo no creo que sea la mejor idea, mi voto es no- la enana de Alice siempre estaba con Edward -Pero sabes que estaré para ti siempre- medio le sonreí

-Claro, que no- Jacob también dio su voto y no pude evitar gruñir

-Tú sabes el porqué, de mi decisión- Esme se disculpó –Mi voto es no-

-Te apoyare siempre- Bella no tenía opción ella me lo debía

Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Bella a favor; Alice, Esme, Jacob en contra, y el siguiente era Edward eso nos dejaría en empate pero tal vez Carlisle debería contar como dos al fin de cuentas era nuestro líder

-Yo, no puedo creer que te esté escuchando Carlisle- Edward lo fulminó con la mirada –Mi voto es sí-

Creo que después de todo, los vampiros si podemos entrar en shock, no perdí la conciencia ni mucho menos, pero mis piernas se sintieron flojas, el fuerte agarre de Emmett evitó que cayera de rodillas al piso. Era un SÍ absoluto y contundente, mi familia me apoyaría, era como haber alcanzado el cielo en un solo instante. Era como estar en presencia de un milagro.

...

**_Gracias por sus comentarios, trataré de publicar al menos dos veces por semana, gracias a todos._**


	4. Chapter 3 REGLAS

POV LEAH

Todo era confusión, para mí todo era caos, ya sabía que yo era la que había decidido meter la nariz en esto pero sentía pánico ahora que todo se tornaba real, que la banda de chupasangres había aceptado. Mis ojos recorrían cada rostro sin poder procesarlos, podía ver a la rubiecita a punto de bailar en una pata y también a Jacob que estaba bastante histérico gritando un montón de incoherencias. Tal vez estaba muy asustada para aceptarlo, pero también estaba feliz, no propiamente por cargar un engendro sino porque sentía que estaba a punto de tener mi propio hijo.

-Jacob por favor, estas ofendiendo mi familia- El doctor ese, que se hacía pasar por el líder, trató de frenar las imprudencias de Jake

-Mire doc- Jacob volvió a gritar

-Mira tú Jacob- lo interrumpí –Me gustaría hablar contigo, a solas-

Jacob intentó decir algo más, pero al fin solo me miró y empujó a todo el mundo antes de salir disparado por la puerta, tardé un poco antes de correr tras él; es que no sabía qué decir o como abordar este tema. Corrimos unos kilómetros entre en bosque antes que Jacob se detuviera y me encarara.

-Antes que digas algo, escúchame- respiré profundo –Solo te pido eso, escúchame-

-Qué vas a decirme Leah- Jacob no dejaba de caminar yendo y viniendo, como una fiera enjaulada –Cuando hablamos en el bosque, cuando dijiste que lo más loco era, que apoyarías a la bruta de Rosalie; no pensé que lo dijeras en serio- Jake tomó su cabeza entre las manos –Entonces no me respondiste si llegarías al asesinato por tener un bebe, pero jamás pensé que morirías por ello –

-No pienso morir- hablé muy bajito

-Piensas morir por ayudar a esa- Jacob estaba tan molesto que más parecía estar ladrando

-Oye, esa barbie no es de mis afectos, pero sin ella tú no estarías imprimado- dejé a Kake sin argumentos –Ahora que tienes a Nessie, dime que está mal lo que hizo-

-Sabes que yo no puedo vivir sin Nessi, pero eso no es razón para matarte-

-¿Recuerdas que planeamos huir?, tú serías un lobo por siempre y yo aprendería yoga, me iría lejos y estudiaría; pero encontraste lo que más querías, no me mal entiendas me alegro por ti- traté de serenarme para no armar un drama –Sé que Nessie es tu mundo pero ¿alguna vez has pensado en mí?- Jacob desvió la mirada para no verme –Está bien Jacob, pero yo he tenido que pasar los últimos tres años viendo como otros son felices, mientras yo sigo siendo el perro faldero de los chupasangres-

-No por eso tienes que suicidarte-

-No hago esto para morir, y la verdad tampoco lo hago por la tonta de Rosalie- usé sus palabras -Es por mí, porque estoy harta de sobrevivir y por primera vez quiero vivir. Tal vez siga siendo un punto genético muerto, pero puedo ser mejor, puedo ser más que la patética chica de la manada-

-Adopta un crio-

-¿Y crees que no lo intentado?- Gruñí –Durante tres años he intentado todo a mi alcance y siempre hay un obstáculo, ya sabía que mi cuerpo no estaba bien, pero ya no puedo soportar que una parranda de inútiles, me diga que mentalmente tampoco soy apta para ser madre-

-Te ayudaré, aún tengo algunos años antes que Nessie y yo podamos formalizar las cosas, y sé que ella lo entenderá- Jacob me dejó sin palabras

-¿Te casarías conmigo, para ayudarme a adoptar un bebe?- hablé sin aliento

-Si con eso evito que mueras-

-Gracias Jake- lo abracé sin importar que nunca antes lo había hecho, estaba conmovida con su actitud –Pero quiero así sea por una vez sentirme capaz de darle vida a alguien-

-Vamos Lee, a duras penas puedes mantener vivo un pez por más de tres días-

-Exactamente ya es tiempo de dejar de ser una loba gigante y sentirme como una mujer-

-Leah- Jacob volvió a abrazarme sin poder contradecirme

-Sé que eres feliz, y me alegro, ayúdame a conseguir lo que más quiero, déjame intentar alcanzar la felicidad-

-Bien, pero tengo una condición- Jacob me miró a los ojos –Tienes que vivir Leah-

-Lo prometo, viviré-

POV ROSALIE

Estaba tan feliz con lo que estaba pasando que no importaba aceptar todas las estúpidas reglas que Carlisle estaba imponiéndole al asunto. Yo estaba de acuerdo que fuera él, quien manejara todo y tuviera la última palabra, al fin de cuentas él era el médico. Por lo demás, intentaría cumplir, pero no aseguraba nada.

-¿Entendiste?- Carlisle me sacudió porque yo no dejaba de asentir, sin quitar mi cara de tonta -Rose, promételo-

-lo prometo- repetí sin dejar de sonreír

-Rosalie esto es serio-

-Sí, está bien, prometo conseguir una donadora: sin matar a nadie para sacarle los ovarios, sin secuestrar a nadie para robarle los ovarios u óvulos, sin mutilar parcial o totalmente a nadie y sin comprar los óvulos en el mercado negro de órganos – repetí lo que me acababa de decir Carlisle

Claro que poniendo las palabras en perspectiva, era un poco ofensivo, ¿Qué creía Carlisle de mí? Yo no era una loca psicópata, capaz de matar a sangre fría por conseguir lo que deseo; bueno, está bien si era capaz de matar y tal vez era un tanto teatral (pero no psicópata). Y tal vez estaba un poco obsesionada con el asunto, pero tampoco le sacaría el útero a nadie para conseguir óvulos.

-Está bien, te creo, ahora repasemos lo del asunto del bebe- Carlisle estaba muy serio

-Déjame adivinar – suspiré –No puedo comprarlo por internet, ni en el mercado negro de niños, no puedo robarlo de un centro de adopción, ni quitárselo a nadie-

-Tampoco puedes matar a ninguna mujer, para dejarlo huérfano- miré a Carlisle sin poder creer que hablara en serio

-Me estás ofendiendo, pero está bien estoy muy feliz para discutir- si con eso Carlisle quedaba tranquilo aceptaría

-Solo intenta, hacer las cosas de la manera más legal que encuentres, por favor- Carlisle me suplicó

-Lo prometo- a pesar que esto era muy serio, nadie podía quitarme la alegría que sentía –Pero sabes que me parece muy injusto, Leah solo tiene que cumplir una regla: sobrevivir. En cambio yo debo aceptar un montón -

-Ya que lo mencionas, la regla principal y la única que no pienso negociar- Carlisle clavó su mirada en mí –Por ningún motivo, bajo ninguna circunstancia y no importa que tan avanzados estemos, no pondremos en peligro la vida de Leah-

-No Carl, eso no es…-

-Rosalie, la prioridad es la vida de Leah, es eso o no es nada- Carlisle no me dejó opción

-Bien- grité algo ofuscada

-Entonces, ustedes díganme cuando comenzamos- Carlisle por fin terminó

-Ahora mismo, voy por Leah- Salí corriendo de su estudio

En parte estaba molesta, pero en gran parte estaba agradecida, Carlisle para mí siempre había sido un gran líder, pero ahora lo sentía más cercano de eso. Él fue el primero en escucharme, incluso antes de tener un plan fue el único que se interesó, ahora era el principal actor; convenció a Edward (aun no entiendo cómo lo logró), aceptó ayudarme y se haría cargo de todo el proceso. Tenía que amarme mucho para apoyarme aun cuando eso le trajera malos recuerdos y lo lastimara, en algún momento le diría que yo también lo amaba y lo admiraba porque era de las pocas personas que veía bondad e inteligencia en mí.

...

**Pobre Rose, creo que Carlisle se pasó, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar.**

**Espero les guste, mil gracias por todos los comentarios, Saludos**


	5. Chapter 4 A CORAZÓN ABIERTO

POV LEAH

-¡Eres un maldito, perro! Eres un chucho imbécil, ¡MALDITO!- Escuché a Rosalie, en el primer piso y me pareció que estaba mucho más histérica de lo normal. –Eres el ser más egoísta del planeta-

-Basta Rose, por favor- Carlisle sonaba preocupado, entonces agudicé el oído, para saber a qué se debía el alboroto

-No, Carl esto es muy cruel, no lo permitiré, ¡YO NO LO PERMITIRÉ- Rosalie volvió a gritar, me preocupé así que deje la ridícula bata que me había dado el Doctorsete, y comencé a bajar las escaleras

-Mira Barbie de segunda, la idea no fue mía, yo no puedo detenerle- Jacob le gruñó

-Tranquila, Rose, debes tranquilizarte, tampoco nosotros podemos detener a Sam- Carlisle debió empujar a Rosalie porque se oyó gran estruendo cuando golpeó contra la pared

No pude llegar al primer piso, me quedé sin aliento al escuchar el nombre, ¿Sam estaba de camino? ¿Venía a buscarme? Cuanto cinismo había en ese hombre, cuanto más daño iba a causarme. No bastaba con obligarme a aceptar que se había casado con prácticamente mi hermana.

-Está por llegar- Anunció Edward

-Hay que decirle a Leah- Carlisle le pidió a alguien

-Ella está al tanto- olvidé que el chupasangre podía leer mi mente

Caminé lentamente, bajando las escaleras de una en una, sostenida de la barandilla por si tropezaba, en el primer piso, Carlisle sostenía fuertemente a Rosalie contra la pared del fondo, para mantenerla lejos de la puerta. Mientras Rosalie no dejaba de gritar insultos para Jacob. Cuando entré en escena todos guardaron silencio, hasta los malditos vampiros me tenían lástima, para ellos también era la pobre ex novia con el corazón destrozado. Sentí la ira hervir, desde mi pecho, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y tuve que apretar los puños para no entrar en fase justo en ese instante.

-No tienes que hacer esto- Rosalie me habló sin poder soltarse

-No voy a echarme para atrás, no tienes porque que preocuparte- le escupí con los dientes muy apretados

Justo entonces escuché los pasos pesados de Sam, no quise quedarme allí, aprovechando toda la rabia caminé al frente, creo que rompí la puerta de cristal cuando salí pero me dio igual, caminé a su encuentro con la frente en alto, sin miedo ni dudas solo con rabia; aunque podría decirse que más bien era ira.

-¿Qué quieres?- le grité apenas lo vi, él retrocedió un paso ante mi hostilidad

-Yo, es que, Leah por favor, yo- Sam no dijo nada coherente

-Deja de balbucear como idiota, si no tienes nada que decir puedes largarte-

-Leah- Sam levantó ambas manos sobre su cabeza como si yo fuera arrestarlo o algo así –Yo no vengo a pedirte nada, en realidad no sé ni porque vine, lo único que sé es tenía que hacerlo- Sam me habló con tanta sinceridad y desesperación que doblegó mis defensas, como siempre.

-Si no tienes un propósito, igual puedes largarte- le di la espalda intentando ocultar mi rostro

-lo lamento, Lee lamento todo lo que ha pasado, lamento haberte roto el corazón y lamento hacerte sufrir, lamento arrástrate a tomar decisiones equivocadas-

-No seas imbécil Sam, no te creas tan importante, desde hace mucho dejaste de ser el centro de mi universo, esto lo hago por mí- solo cuando terminé de hablar caí en cuenta que yo no debía ninguna explicación

-Sabes Lee, siempre me he odiado por haberme convertido en un monstruo, soy la creatura más despreciable del mundo y no es por ser un lobo, sino porque hice que una chica alegre y hermosa, se transformara en alguien duro y sin corazón-

-¿Es lo que crees de mí? ¿Qué no tengo corazón?- grité a todo lo que daba –Pues si tengo, tengo un corazón roto que duele a cada instante-

-No fue mi culpa, no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, jamás quise dañarte-

-Pero fui yo quien se quedó sola, preguntándose ¿Qué hice mal?-

-Nada hiciste mal, lo merecías todo-

-Todo menos la verdad- le grité para deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta –Siempre dices que no fue tu culpa, pero si lo fue, te fuiste con todos tus secretos y todos tus engaños, te llevaste todo de mí-

-Leah- Sam intentó abrazarme, pero le acerté un puño en el centro del pecho que lo hizo volar varios metros

-Pero ya no importa, porque ahora estoy dispuesta a recuperarlo todo, a recuperar mi alegría mis ganas de vivir, seguiré adelante ya no te necesito Sam, puedes lárgate con tus lamentos y excusas- Estaba llorando aunque prometí que ya no le daría el placer de verme llorar no pude evitarlo –Yo te amaba San, te amaba más de lo que nadie lo hará, más de lo que Emily puede amarte. A ella que le puede costar enamorarse de ti, si eres el hombre perfecto para ella; en cambio yo te amaba por encima de tus defectos, te amaba imperfecto. Pero ahora te odio, te odio porque no puedo dejar de quererte y me duele hacerlo-

-Lee, ódiame todo lo que quieras pero no hagas estupideces- Sam se levantó claramente dolorido

-Pues sí, haré estupideces, haré todo lo que se me venga en gana, dejaré de hacer lo que tú quieres o lo que Jacob me ordena, tomaré riesgos, me equivocaré pero dejaré de vivir por otros. Si muero, moriré, pero será por perseguir mis sueños; Así que puedes tomar tu sarta de excusas y razones y tragártelas Sam, porque si algo he aprendido es que me valen madre. No importa cuánta razón tengas, al corazón de nada le sirve, el corazón no piensa-

-Yo aún te amo- Sam era un chucho

-Entonces demuéstralo- limpié mis ojos

-¿Cómo?-

-Sal de mi vida y nunca más regreses- era la primera y sería la última vez que le abría mi corazón a Sam –No necesito tú compasión, ni tu lástima, ni tu amor, lo único que necesito es tu olvido-

-Está bien Lee, si es lo que deseas voy a desaparecer pero déjame decir algo, déjame abrir mi corazón solo una vez más- No quise responder solo lo miré, apurándolo para terminar esto –Hoy me has hecho comprender que jamás volverás a ser la que fuiste; pero quiero que sepas que siempre la recordaré, que nunca olvidaré lo que me has amado, jamás olvidaré nuestros paseos por la playa, no quiero olvidar todas las veces que abrazada a mi pecho me pediste que no te dejara ir-

-Pero yo si quiero olvidarlas, Sam- de nuevo las lágrimas me nublaron los ojos

-Adiós, mi pequeña Lee lee, te dejo marchar y encontrar tu camino, desde aquí pediré que todo en tu vida sea maravilloso, porque yo solo te he dado tristezas y lo único que mereces es amor-

-Adiós Sam- lo corté en seco porque no soportaba seguir escuchando sus palabras

-Adiós Leah- Sam besó mi cabeza y luego desapareció en el bosque

Sentía el llanto cayendo por mis mejillas, estaba destrozada una vez más, creo que me sentía casi igual que aquel día que terminó conmigo. Sentía que con él se estaba yendo la mitad de mi vida, pero está vez tuve la fuerza de levantarme, de limpiar mis ojos y con la mitad de vida que tenía, seguir adelante. Respiré un par de veces y regresé a la casa Cullen, donde el doctor matalosano, me esperaba para hacerme mi primer examen físico.

POV CARLISLE

Cuando Leah salió de la casa, y azotó la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte para romper el cristal, creo que nos quedó bastante claro que no quería que la siguiéramos, así que no tuve más razones para sujetar a Rosalie. En mi opinión, Sam en este asunto salía sobrando, él ya tenía una vida con su esposa y me parecía cruel e injusto que vinera a aparecerse para tomar parte en una decisión que en nada le afectaba a él. Sin embargo no podía ignorar que Sam era el líder de la manada y que teníamos un tratado que respetar, por eso debíamos dejar que esa conversación se llevara a cabo así Rose sufriera una ataque de nervios.

-Tal vez puedas dejar de caminar en círculos, antes que abras un hueco en el suelo- Edward se estaba estresando viendo a Rose

-Tal vez tú deberías decirme lo que está pasando, y no digas que no puedes escucharlos- Roslie gritó un poco descontrolada

-Intento no hacerlo- Edward se levantó y tomó a Rosalie por los hombros –Pero puedo decirte que Leah, no se echará para atrás, así se le caiga el mundo encima-

-Lo sé, lo sé- Rosalie respiró profundo –pero tal vez podrías, espiar solo un poco-

-Tú no cambias- Edward se golpeó la frente con la mano

Cuando no estaban a punto de arrancarse la cabeza, la relación de Edward y Rosalie era bastante entretenida, realmente parecían hermanos discutiendo por cosas insignificantes, sin lograr ponerse de acuerdo en nada.

-¿Usted cree que ella estará bien?- Seth, el hermano de Leah me sacó de mis pensamientos

-Claro, creo que tu hermana puede con Sam-

-No me refiero a Sam, seguro Leah le romperá un par de huesos por entrometido- Seth se encogió de hombros –Me refiero al embarazo, ella estará bien ¿Verdad doc?-

-Creo que hay una muy alta posibilidad de lograr que todo salga bien- no pude mentir, también había posibilidades que todo saliera mal

-Ella es mi única hermana, y entiendo sus razones; acepté apoyarla porque sé que usted no haría nada que pueda dañarla, confió en usted- Seth estaba bastante preocupado y sus palabras me estaban remordiendo en la conciencia

-Seth, te juro que la vida de Leah es nuestra prioridad- Miré a Rosalie solo para reiterar lo dicho antes

-Gracias, Doc, Leah es muy importante para mí, y quiero que sea feliz, ya no quiero volver a ver sus ojos llenos de rabia y dolor-

Seth era un gran chico, y un muy buen hermano, ahora que lo tenía en frente ya no estaba tan seguro que seguir adelante fuera una buena idea. Yo veía a Leah como una mujer lobo, híper-fuerte, pero nunca me había puesto a pensar en que solo era una mujer, que tenía familia, que era hija y hermana que estaba viva y podía morir.

...

**Con cuantos más va a tener que pelear Leah, por alcanzar lo que desea! pero al menos cuenta con un maravilloso hermano que la apoya**

**Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia.**


	6. Chapter 5 MANEJO DE LA IRA

POV CARLISLE

-Me da la impresión, que mi médico se está apenando- Leah, parecía de mejor humor, incluso se estaba burlando de mí

Yo no me estaba apenando como ella decía, pero tampoco estaba muy cómodo con la mano sobre su bajo vientre, intenté hacer caso omiso al comentario y proseguí con la ecografía

-¿Alguna vez había visto una mujer en cueros?- Leah siguió con sus burlas –Porque me da la impresión que le está costando ser profesional-

-Primero no estás en cueros- respondí sin dejar de ver el monitor del ecógrafo (ella tenía su ropa interior y la bata puesta) –Segundo he visto cientos de mujeres desnudas- un gruñido bastante fuerte se escuchó en la cocina –Bueno no tantas- corregí aunque Esme me lo cobraría más tarde –Pero en todos los casos, he sido muy profesional-

-¿Por qué lo hace, Doc?-

-¿Qué cosa?- terminé el examen inmediatamente retiré mis manos de Leah y aunque no era necesario comencé a escribir en una libreta para no darle la cara

-Esto-

-La ecografía me ayuda a saber el estado de tu cuerpo- respondí algo extrañado

-No se haga, sé para qué sirve una mugre ecografía, a lo que me refiero es, a por qué nos está ayudando-

-Porque es importante para Rosalie- respondí sin levantar los ojos de la libreta, aunque más bien diría que hacia esto porque estaba completa e irremediablemente loco

-Debe quererla mucho- miré a Leah bastante extrañado –Lo digo porque, sé que no está disfrutando en nada esta situación y aun así sigue apoyándola-

-Soy su padre- no tenía nada más que explicar, esa frase lo resumía todo

-Es un buen padre, algo permisivo a mi parecer, pero está bien-

-Me críticas a mí por ayudar a Rosalie, y tú eres la que está intentando embarazarse de un vampiro-

-Irónico ¿No?-

No pudimos contener las risas, al menos esta aventura no iba a ser la pesadilla que esperé, de Leah, una de las mujeres más duras y amargas, que conocí. Pero debía reconocerle que desde que entró en la casa dejó de llamarnos, "parranda de chupasangres", aun cuando no me encantaba la idea que llamara a Rosalie, Barbie desteñida, me alegraba que al menos tratara mi esposa con respeto.

-Entonces ¿Qué tan mal estoy?-

-No estas mal, tu cuerpo está perfecto, pero de ahora en más ya no podrás transformarte en lobo, creo que con algo de manejo hormonal podemos hacer que vuelvas a tener tus periodos-

-Eso de las hormonas está bien, pero lo de no entrar en fase, es complicado- Leah se quitó la bata frente a mí y comenzó a vestirse

-Pues tendrás que esforzarte, la transformación cambia tu cuerpo y su funcionamiento- ese era el dictamen

-No es que no me esfuerce, pero no puedo controlarlo- Leah me gritó, su buen humor se esfumó

-Entonces debes trabajar en ello, Jasper te ayudará- Leah apretó los puños y comenzó a temblar –No te transformes en lobo- supliqué

-¿Y cuando empezamos?- Leah estaba a punto de convertirse en un lobo justo en la mitad de la biblioteca, su voz ya no era muy humana

-Con Jasper puedes comenzar ahora- me acomodé junto a la ventana por si tenía que saltar

POV LEAH

Estaba intentando no enfadarme, pero no era mucho lo que podía hacer en medio de una casa de vampiros apestosos, ese doctorsete me ponía los pelos de punta con sus buenos modales y su acento de señor importante. Y ahora debía trabajar en manejo de la ira con otro vampiro como por variar.

-¿Quién rayos es Jasper?- grité en el primer piso

-Yo- que bien era el vampiro alto y rubio, lleno de cicatrices, seguro el me ayudaría a contener mi genio

-Carlisle dice que debo trabajar contigo-

-Sí ya se, él me pidió que te ayudara- le vi la cara de resignación como si esto no fuera duro para mí –Solo intenta calmarte-

Fue increíble, sentí como todo el dolor y la rabia desparecía, por primera vez en años me sentí tranquila, aun pensando en Sam no sentía el corazón roto, por primera vez pensé en Emily y no había rastro de rabia ni rencor, pude recordarla tal y como era, con esa sonrisa amplia y amable. Miré al vampiro frente a mi casi agradecida, me sentía anestesiada y por eso seguí todas las indicaciones sin protestar en lo más mínimo, cuando caí en cuenta de mi entorno, ya estaba metida en lo que parecía un gimnasio con las manos vendadas y un bolsa de boxeo en frente.

-Bien, golpea la bolsa como si fuera tu peor enemigo- Jasper se acomodó para soportar los golpes, acerté mi primer puñetazo –Vamos Leah, tómatelo en serio- sentí que la ira volvía, el dolor seguía controlado por eso solo sentía la ira fluir, golpee al frente con todas mis fuerzas –Eso, es-

Uno tras otro mis golpes se hicieron más fuertes, podía ver las personas que quería golpear, imaginaba a Sam con todas sus mentiras y excusas de lobo, también imaginaba a Emily, pero más que nada me imaginaba a mí, a la responsable de la muerte de Harry, recordé como perdí el control y terminé lastimando a mi padre. No me había dado cuenta que estaba gritando hasta que me quedé sin aire, increíblemente me sentía mejor y no era cuestión del poder de rubio a medio teñir, era porque en verdad necesitaba desahogar tanto dolor, sin que nadie más estuviera en mi cabeza.

-Respira, lo hiciste muy bien-

-Cómo que lo hice, yo quiero continuar- bramé

-Bien, solo déjame cambiar el saco- miré el suelo a mi alrededor y descubrí que del saco ya no quedaban más que pedazos, Jasper colocó uno nuevo y se acomodó –Trata de usar también tus piernas-

-Bien-

La terapia para controlar la ira me encantó, estaba dispuesta a repetirla todos los días si era necesario, era una maravilla. Mientras Jasper me ayudaba a canalizar mis emociones yo podía desahogar las restantes sin lastimar a nadie. Creo que destruí unos cinco sacos, antes que Jasper marcara el final de la sesión.

-¿Crees que esto realmente funcione?- pregunté mientras el rubio limpiaba el desastre

-¿Te sientes mejor?- me respondió con una pregunta

-Sí- debía admitir que aun cuando dolía me sentía más relajada -¿pero realmente crees, que esto evitara que meta la pata? Yo le he dado un par de surras a Jacob y aún sigo entrando en fase-

-Para controlar tu poder, necesitas más que romper el gimnasio de Emmett, pero todo a su tiempo, si estás dispuesta, te entrenaré-

- Como a un cachorro- me burlé pero el rubio se tensó –Era broma, te veo mañana a la misma hora-

Odiaba admitirlo, y creo que nunca lo reconocería en público pero ahora entendía porque mi hermano le gustaba tanto la parranda de chupasangres. No eran tan desagradables cuando te acostumbrabas a su hedor, además cuando pasabas tiempo con ellos, llegaban a ser agradables incluso más que los pulgosos lobos de la manda.

….

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que inicié con las hormonas, cuatro desde que Jasper me entrenaba y la verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan relajada. Jacob se la pasaba el día entero burlándose de mí porque tenía que practicar yoga y tai-chi, seguro me veía ridícula pero siempre estaba bajo la influencia del poder de Jasper entonces nunca me importó lo que pensara. Me estaba preparando para levantarme y comenzar mi día, entonces sentí una extraña pero conocida sensación en el abdomen. Corrí al baño y que maravilla, tenía mi periodo, después de cuatro años sin él. Seguro la mayoría de las mujeres odian estar en sus días, pero yo no podía estar más feliz; incluso bailé como idiota en el baño.

-Lo logró, entré corriendo en la casa de los Cullen, doctorsete, lo logró-

-¿Qué logré Leah?- Carlisle no le hacía mucha gracia que lo llamara doctorsete pero nunca dejaba de portase como un caballero

-Tengo mi periodo- dije muy emocionada sonriendo como si fuera la gran cosa

-Muy bien Leeee- Rosalie corrió y juntas giramos como dos niñitas tomadas de las manos

-¿Si saben que solo es el inicio?¿verdad?- Edward nos miraba como si estuviéramos dementes

-Vamos, Edward debes admitir que es un buen inicio- Carlisle también estaba feliz aunque no tanto como nosotras

-¿Cuando, me inseminan?- pregunté sin ninguna reserva

-En unos meses- Casi me desmayo cuando Carlisle me respondió

-¿Cómo que unos meses, pero si ya tengo mi periodo?- bramé bastante alto, había sido muy paciente pero ya eran cuatro meses esperando.

-Es el primero, debemos asegurarnos, que las condiciones sean as más favorables-

-Vamos, Leah, piensa que solo serán unos pocos meses más- a Rosalie el tiempo no le importaba tanto, en cambio a mí me mataba la impaciencia, sentí los temblores subiendo por mi espalda

-No te transformes- Rosalie, Edward y Carlisle gritaron en coro

Tuve que esforzarme mucho, pero al parecer tanto entrenamiento valió la pena, logré controlarme. Yo no estaba feliz esperando, pero lo aceptaría, sea como sea era un paso más en nuestra larga carrera por ser madres.

...

**Bien por Leah!**

**Gracias por seguir la historia, saludos a todos**


	7. Chapter 6 NERVIOS

-Sí, sí, sí- Leah comenzó a bailar por toda la biblioteca

Carlisle había decidido que era tiempo de hacer el primer intento, estaba feliz, ya habíamos completado siete meses esperando este momento, lo más increíble era que en estos meses Leah no se transformara ni una sola vez, podía decirse que ya podía controlar su poder y eso me tranquilizaba no faltaba que se convirtiera durante el embarazo y mi hijo fuera un perro

-¿Cuándo?- gritó sin dejar de bailar

-En cuatro días- Carlisle no levantó la vista de todos los documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Leah pegó un gritó que se debió escuchar en todo el bosque

-Porque necesito preparar todo, ¿sería mucho pedir que solo una vez estés de mi lado?- Carlisle estaba bastante nervioso y eso me puso en alerta máxima

-Si puedo, pero solo una vez- Leah levantó las manos en señal de rendición -Entonces los veo el martes a primera hora-

-Sí, y trae algo de ropa, porque es recomendable que guardes reposo, así que pasaras la noche aquí-

-Bueno, nos vemos dotorsete- Leah salió bailando de la biblioteca

-Se llama Carlisle- Salí detrás de ella, ya me tenía bastante cansada con lo de "doctorsete" Carlisle era el mejor doctor del mundo

-Como sea- me respondió desde fuera de casa

-¿Edward puedo preguntarte algo?- Atrapé a mi hermano que apenas estaba entrando acompañado por Bella y Renesmee

-Sí, Rosalie, Carlisle está más que capacitado para fecundar los óvulos que con tanto esfuerzo conseguiste- Edward contestó mi gran duda mental

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-

-Porque lleva practicando siete meses, y su tasa de éxito es casi del 100%- Edward soltó una risa bastante sonora –si sigue así va tener que dedicarse a criar cerdos-

-¡HA ESTADO PRACTICANDO CON CERDOS!- morí, en verdad entré en pánico

-Rose, respira. Solo con los óvulos, y es porque son parecidos al de los humanos, además lo importante era practicar la técnica- Edward me miró directo a los ojos –Créeme no hay nadie mejor preparado, solo preocúpate por conseguir los espermatozoides de Emmett-

-Eso no es problema- imaginé uno de mis trajes más sensuales

-¡Rosalie, mantén tus pensamientos para ti!- tenía que ser mi puritano hermano, para ponerse así solo por pensar en sexo, ni que él no lo hiciera con Bella –Exacto con Bella, no tengo porque imaginarte a ti- Edward bramó

-Ya quisieras que tu vampira se viera como yo- le grité de regreso

-Suficiente- Carlisle nos detuvo –¿se puede saber porque se están peleando esta vez?-

-Edward, armó una pataleta porque le estaba diciendo como conseguir que Emmett-

-No, no, no, no quiero saber- Carlisle me detuvo

-Vamos Carl-

-Déjalo Rose, prefiero ignorar de dónde sacaste los óvulos y en serio no quiero saber cómo vas a conseguir los espermatozoides-

-Viste que no soy el único al que no le interesa tu vida sexual- Edward reclamó

-No pues, voy a llamar al vaticano para que canonicen a estos hombres tan castos y puros- salí antes que se me pegara tanta castidad esparcida en el aire.

POV CARLISLE

-¿Carl?- Rosalie me interrumpió cuando más necesitaba estar concentrado

-Rose si me vas a contar que le hiciste a Emmett, realmente no me importa-

-No, solo quería saber si es suficiente con lo que tenemos-

-Es suficiente Rose-

-¿Estás seguro?, si quieres puedo ir con Emmett y...-

-Estoy completamente seguro- Interrumpí a Rosalie y continué montando el instrumental para cultivar los óvulos

-¿Carl?-

-¿Qué Rose?- estaba a punto de sacar a Rosalie del estudio, en realidad ella ni debía estar aquí solo que nadie se la pudo aguantar, así que por el bien de la familia permití que me acompañara

-¿Sabías que Edward me ayudó a conseguir los óvulos?-

-Sí, Rose esta es como la quinceava vez que me lo dices- me preparé ya todo estaba listo, mi estudio ahora parecía todo un laboratorio clínico, me puse mis guantes y casi comencé

-¿Carl?-

-Rose, por favor, si en verdad te quieres quedar, deja de interrumpirme- respiré profundo para no perder el control

Comencé mi trabajo con cuidado y esmero, repasando cada paso en mi cabeza para no cometer ningún error.

-¿Carl?- Rose era un encanto, pero ahora me estaba enloqueciendo -¿Por qué Edward me está ayudando?

-Porque eres su hermana- Respondí un poco molesto a decir verdad

-Eso no es cierto, o al menos no del todo; él estaba gritando que yo estaba demente y de pronto, estaba de mi lado ¿Cómo lo lograste?-

-Rosalie estoy ocupado ahora, luego hablamos- respondí entre dientes, y Rose asintió

-¿Carl?-

Por favor, ¡no se podía quedarse callada cinco minutos mientras yo terminaba!

-Yo solo le mostré la maravillosa persona que eres- casi le grité

-No te creo, Edward y yo no somos exactamente los hermanos más cercanos, así que debió ser más, Carl dime como lo convenciste-

-Rosalie, Edward te quiere mucho yo solo se lo recordé-

Por fin paz y tranquilidad, estaba en una etapa crucial del proceso, necesitaba tener la mente en calma para poder trabajar.

-Carl- tuve que contener el grito –Solo quiero saber cómo hiciste

-¿Si te digo te quedas callada?-

-Si- ella me miró con carita de niña tierna

-En serio yo le recordé que gracias a ti él pudo tener a Nessie así que te lo debía. Lo demás solo fue un incentivo-

-¿Qué clase de incentivo?-

-Le prometí que si te ayudaba yo convencería a Esme para que le prestara de nuevo su Isla-

-¿Y porque Esme no les prestaría Isla Esme? Pensé que los únicos vetados éramos Emmett y yo-

-Bueno es que tú y Em no solo destruyeron la casa, también la mitad de la jungla y casi extinguen la fauna; no hay nada que yo pueda decir para remediar eso. Por otro lado Edward no hizo nada similar, pero a Esme no se le hizo mucha gracia tener que reemplazar las dos camas y que tu hermano se comiera sus cojines favoritos- No pude evitar reírme solo de recordar la cara de Esme cuando entramos al cuarto, Edward fue muy descuidado al no reparar los daños antes que nosotros fuéramos de vacaciones a Isla Esme –¿Ahora te callas y me dejas trabajar?-

-Claro- Rosalie se sentó como una estatua en una silla contigua y se quedó observando

Si no era suficiente presión estar ayudando a una mujer lobo a quedar embarazada de una vampira , ahora tenía que trabajar bajo la mirada aguda y precisa de Rosalie, al final no importaba mientras se quedara en silencio.

…

POV LEAH

Decir que estaba asustada era quedarse corto, durante estos tres días no pude dormir, apenas pude comer, tenía mil dudas tal vez ya no quería hacer esto. Yo deseaba ser madre por supuesto pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura de querer llevar un engendro capaz de romperme desde dentro.

"Respira Leah, tú puedes" intenté darme ánimos y emprendí mi camino hacia la casa de los Cullen, iba a enfrentar mi destino; estaba aterrada pero no iba a echarme para atrás, era hora de demostrarle a todos en especial demostrarme a mí: que era fuerte, que yo Leah Clearwater, era más fuerte que lo imposible.

-Leah, gracias al cielo llegaste- Carlisle me recibió en la puerta, bueno es cierto que caminé despacio pero apenas estaba retrasada unos treinta segundos

-Creo que el doctorsete, está algo nervioso- me burlé de su cara de desespero

- Se llama Carlisle- la rubiecita repitió como loro

-Llámame como quieras, solo líbrame de Rosalie- Carlisle me suplicó, y yo que pensé que estaba nerviosa, solo me bastó ver la cara de todos los chupasangres para notar que la rubiecita los traía locos

-Vale, vale ya llegó por quien llorabas, rubiecita- me burlé pero tomé la mano de Carlisle en las mías –Estoy lista-

-Gracias Leah, significa mucho para mí que ayudes a mi hija- el rostro de mártir de Carlisle se tornó dulce

-Como sea- respondí y le di un buen empujón, les estaba tomando cariño a estas sanguijuelas en especial al doctor, pero eso jamás nunca nadie podía saberlo.

...

**Bueno yo no creo que Rosalie, quisiera enloquecer a nadie pero debe estar muy nerviosa y ansiosa, ya están muy cerca**


	8. Chapter 7 TRAICIÓN

POV LEAH

Me desperté sobre saltada, me sentía bastante mal, intenté levantarme y entonces vi el desastre, gran parte de mi cama estaba cubierta de sangre, de mi propia sangre. Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, esto no podía ser cierto, ya era demasiado. Tomé el móvil que Carlisle me había dado y marque sin mirar, solo habían dos números en la memoria y cualquiera servía en este momento.

-Bueno- el doctorsete me respondió en el segundo timbrazo

-Estoy sangrando- las palabras no salieron muy claras por más que intenté no pude controlar el llanto, lo peor es que el doctorsete tampoco dijo nada, el silencio se prolongó unos minutos más

-Iré por ti ahora mismo- Carlisle tenía un tono, extraño demasiado plano y serio

-No, está bien le diré a mi hermano que me lleve- apenas podía hablar, pero no quería que el viniera, prefería tener el camino de ida a la casa Cullen para calmarme antes de ver la cara de la rubiecita –Seth- levanté un poco la voz -¡Seth!- esta vez grité

-¿Qué Lee?¿Qué pasa?- Seth entró en mi cuarto aun medio dormido, apenas tenía los ojos abiertos. No pude responderle, no creo que fuera necesario con toda la sangre -¡Oh!, Leah lo siento, ¿Qué puedo hacer?- Estiré mis brazos en busca de un abrazo y mi hermanito (que ya era un gigantón, incluso más grande que Sam) me correspondió llenándome con su calor.

-Necesito ir con Carlisle- sollocé aun apretada al él

Seth no dudo ni un instante, me levantó en brazos y en dos zancadas ya estábamos en el auto. Rosalie me había dado una camioneta nueva, porque según ella la mía no era segura, para una futura madre; yo no la utilizaba pero a Seth le encantaba y tenía planeado que cuando me largara de esta reserva, se la dejaría a él. Mi hermanito, solía conducir con precaución y cuidaba a "Monti" (así llamaba a la Montero Sport 2008, que él amablemente eligió para mi), como si fuera su novia; pero ahora estaba conduciendo como un loco, derrapando por el camino, sé que lo hacía porque estaba preocupado por mí, pero con cada curva que tomaba yo sentía que me iba a partir a la mitad. Me quejé muy fuerte cuando pasó un sobresalto de la carretera.

-Lee, aguántame ya casi llegamos- Seth casi estaba llorando, puse mi mano sobre la suya

-Estoy bien, solo intenta que lleguemos en una sola pieza- intenté bromear pero no podía dejar de llorar

-Lo siento, Lee, en verdad pero tal vez-

-No te atrevas a decir que "tal vez las cosas ocurren por algo"- grité totalmente fuera de mí –Esto ocurre porque estoy mal, porque mi cuerpo está mal, porque yo nunca podré dar vida a nadie-

Sentí como el pecho se rompía en mil pedazos, yo que pensé que después de mi historia con Sam ya había tocado fondo, pero ahora me sentía caer en un agujero más profundo. Sentí el abrazo estrecho de mi hermano, y me aferré a él con la esperanza de encontrar algo de consuelo o al menos dejar de sentir dolor.

-Leah, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- No me di cuenta cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen pero Carlisle estaba allí

-¿En verdad, debo responder a eso?- trate de recuperar mi mascara de chica fuerte

-No, supongo que debo dejar de preguntar estupideces-

Ya no hubo más preguntas, Seth me acompañó dentro de la casa y Carlisle me atendió para controlar la hemorragia; una vez que terminó su trabajo el doctorsete se acomodó en su escritorio yo me quedé en la camilla con el rostro girado al lado contario para no verlo, allí pasamos el tiempo, en silencio.

-¿Qué ocurrió, esta vez? ¿No se suponía que esta vez las cosas iban bien?- Rosalie entró bastante descontrolada –Carl ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-No sé, Rose por favor contrólate, Leah necesita reposo- Carlisle la interceptó antes que llegara a mí

-Bien, está bien, no podemos hacer nada- Rosalie respiró -¿Cuándo intentamos de nuevo?- sentí una puñalada en el corazón, yo ya no me sentía capaz de soportar esto una vez más

-No sé, Rose- Carlisle también pareció demasiado cansado para continuar

-¿Cómo no sabes, solo dime cuanto tiempo para esperar?-

-Rosalie, ya es suficiente sabes que lo intentamos sabes he dado lo que tengo en mis manos, pero esto no les está haciendo bien a ustedes, yo ya no creo soportar más- Una vez más estuve de acuerdo con el doctor, yo tampoco me sentía capaz de afrontar otro fracaso

-No me vengas, con estupideces Carlisle, crees que yo no sufro con cada fracaso que hemos tenido, crees que ya olvidé que esta es la cuarta vez que pasamos por esto, pero yo no he perdido la esperanza ¿Quieres dejar de pensar en lo que sientes y pensar en mí, solo un instante?-Escuché llorar la rubiecita y mi propio llanto se escapó de mis ojos

-Ross, desde hace casi un año en la única que he pensado es en ti- Carlisle habló con la voz estrangulada –Mejor tú, piensa un instante en Leah-

-Es verdad, ¿Tu que dices Lee, quieres intentar de nuevo?- Rosalie tocó mi espalda

Me ahogué en mis propias palabras, todo el tiempo estuve girada para darles la espalda a todos, para no tener que mostrarme débil, para que no me vieran llorar.

-No- respondí en un susurró casi inaudible

-No me vengas con eso Leah- de no ser por el doctor Rosalie me hubiera golpeado, el pobre Carlisle tuvo que soportar todos los golpes y forcejeos –Tú no puedes simplemente decir no, Leah yo no te he fallado, sabes que estoy a punto de lograr la adopción de tu bebe, que soborné a más de la mitad del sistema legal, para no llevarle la contraria a Carlisle- Rosalie por fin dejó de luchar con su padre –Tú tendrás a tu hijo en un par de meses ¿y yo?… ¿debo quedarme la eternidad, esperando un milagro?-

-Lo siento, Rose- grité en medio del llanto

No sé de dónde vino el impulso pero me abalancé sobre Carlisle, no me importó lo que pensara de mí, necesitaba recuperar esa sensación de consuelo que solo un padre puede dar, tal vez él no era mi padre pero todo en él lo reflejaba. Carlisle no se negó, me abrazó con fuerza, un instante después sentí un leve empujón, Rosalie se había unido a nuestro abrazo, el doctor nos tenía acunada a cada una en cada brazo.

-Lo siento, chicas en serio no sé qué más hacer- Carlisle se disculpó como si todo este dolor fuera su culpa

-Por favor, Leah inténtalo una vez más- Rosalie me suplicó

…..

Ya había pasado una semana desde el último intento fallido, después que Carlisle me diera el alta vine a casa y me refugie en mi cuarto. No quería salir, ni hablar con nadie, mi hermano de vez en cuando me hacía compañía pero sus estudios lo obligaban a estar fuera. Aquella noche no pude responderle a Rosalie, y aun no podía por eso no le daba la cara a los Cullen; claro que sabía que era injusto que Rosalie siguiera adelante con lo de la adopción y yo en cambio me negara a ayudarla con lo de su bebe, pero yo no podía soportar más esta horrible sensación de no ser una mujer completa. Para todos los demás yo había perdido cuatro embarazos, yo en cambio me sentía la madre de cuatro bebes muertos.

-Leah, alguien quiere verte- Sue anunció en mi puerta

-Yo no quiero ver a nadie- bramé muy seria

-Lee, por favor- Lo que me faltaba la maravillosa Emily estaba en mi casa

-¿Qué quieres?- abrí la puerta de golpe y la enfrenté

-Seth me dijo que la estabas pasando mal y solo quería subirte al ánimo- Emily me enseñó una cesta llena de panecillos de diferentes sabores.

Antes que ella imprimara con Sam, Emily y yo solíamos ser muy cercanas, casi como hermanas y siempre que estaba triste ella preparaba panecillos para endulzarme la vida. Pero ya nada era igual entre las dos, por más que no fuera su culpa, por más que fuera cosa de lobos, yo ya no podía verla sino como la esposa del hombre al que nunca dejaría de amar.

-Vete Emily- le di la espalda

-Voy a dejarte esto aquí, espero que pronto te sientas mejor, te quiero- Emily dejó la cesta en la mesa de noche y se retiró

Me tendí en mi cama, tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza que ya no quería pensar. El aroma de los panecillos llegó a mí y se me hizo agua la boca, Emily cocinaba delicioso y hacia tanto que no comía; igual era mejor comerlos que tirarlos por la ventana, decidí dar una probada. Sin darme cuenta ya me había comido tres, ya era suficiente, pero aún estaban calientes y luego ya no sabrían igual. Le di una gran mordida al cuarto ¡qué horror! Emily quería envenenarme sabía horrible, no sé cómo describirlo era como comer algo amargo y empalagoso, escupí lo que tenía en la boca y lancé lo que quedaba en cesta por la ventana.

Ya no pude comer en todo el día, ese asqueroso pan que me dio Emily me revolvió el estómago, tenía tantas nauseas que terminé, recostándome en la sala por si tenía que correr al baño.

...

**Sin comentarios, sufrí un poco con este capitulo**

**Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, todos los comentarios me animan a seguir, saludos**


	9. Chapter 8 ¿ES POSIBLE?

POV LEAH

Todos siempre dicen que la felicidad no es la meta, sino el camino; pero yo estaba en desacuerdo para mí la felicidad era una persona, mi bebe. Jamás en la vida me había sentido tan plena como en este ínstate, en que sostenía a mi hijo en brazos; era la primera vez en mi vida que caminar por la Push realmente era un placer, me encantaba sentir la brisa jugueteando con mi cabello, mientras mi pequeño bebe dormitaba acunado en mi pecho, era tan feliz que estaba cantando solo para él. ¡Oh! No existía en el universo una persona a la que amara con tal devoción como lo amaba a él, no existía otro ser que me hiciera sentir plena y feliz; estaba perdida en la dulce fragancia de mi hijo, cuando escuché un suave sollozo inmediatamente separé a mi bebe para verlo…

Desperté y no pude evitar romperme en llanto, había sido el sueño más real que había tenido en la vida, yo pude sentir el aroma, el calor de mi hijo y ahora que no estaba me sentía devastada, sola y rota. En medio del dolor asfixiante tomar una decisión fue relativamente sencillo, yo no podía seguir adelante con estos intentos que tanto daño me causaban, en la mañana iría donde los Cullen y les diría que ya no iba a intentarlo de nuevo, al menos no en un buen tiempo, mientras podía sanar las heridas.

…

-Seth detente- suplique a menos de la mitad del camino a casa de los Cullen

-No Lee, sé que no es fácil pero tienes que darles la cara, no puedes ocultarte por siempre- Seth me estaba sermoneando y se hubiera ganado un buen golpe de no ser porque me sentí muy mal como para pelear

-No es eso, si no te detienes ahora voy a bautizar a "monti"- cubrí mi boca para no vomitar, inmediatamente Seth entendió

-Nooo Lee, en mi bebe nooo-

Apenas alcancé a abrir la puerta cuando mi hermano se detuvo y devolví lo poco que tenía en el estómago.

-¿Estas bien?- Seth acarició mi espalda

-Estoy muy nerviosa- admití –No sé cómo tomará Rosalie mi decisión, no sé si va a cancelar lo de la adopción, cuando le diga que no quiero seguir adelante con todo este asunto del embarazo-

-Tranquila, las cosas irán bien-

El resto del camino fue una tortura, sentía el estómago revuelto y creo que estaba hiperventilando porque comenzaba a sentirme mareada. La enorme casa Cullen me pareció aún más grande, sentía muchos nervios, yo quería tener mi bebe aunque no pudiera darle uno a Rosalie.

-¿Leah, te sientes bien? Te veo un poco pálida- Esme me recibió en la puerta

-¿Y Carlisle?- decidí ignorar ese comentario irónico e ir directo al punto

-Él y Rosalie te esperan en el estudio- que horror, la rubiecita iba a estar presente

Subí los escalones como si fuera a un interrogatorio, como si fuera a un juicio por homicidio. Seguramente el doctorsete y la rubiecita, ya sabían de mi llegada pero ninguno me prestó atención cuando entré.

-Quiero que sepan- las palabras no salieron

-Leah- agradecí que Rosalie me interrumpiera –Antes que digas nada, quiero que sepas que Carlisle y yo decidimos que no importa lo que pase, vamos a continuar con la adopción. Tal vez yo no logre lo que deseo, pero seguiré apoyándote para que cumplas tu sueño-

Las palabras de Rosalie, aunque sonaran a chantaje, me quitaron el aliento. Ya no me sentía capaz de decirle que yo no quería seguir adelante, que quería abandonar. No comprendí bien lo que pasó, porque Carlisle saltó por encima de su escritorio o porque la rubiecita corrió hacia mí con cara de pánico; no fue hasta que ambos me sujetaron que entendí que me estaba desvaneciendo.

-¿Leah? Respóndeme- Carlisle se veía mayor cuando estaba preocupado

-Estoy bien- Traté de respirar más despacio para recuperarme –Emily trató de envenenarme- me excuse pero ambos me miraron con cara de no entender –Emily me dio un pastelito rancio- intenté explicar mejor

-¿Tienes nauseas?- Rosalie sonrió muy muy grande

-Sí, y he vomitado un par de veces- miré al doctorsete

-Eres la mejor Leah- Rosalie me abrazó muy fuerte

-¿Por vomitar?- Yo siempre creí que Rosalie solo tenía dos neuronas pero hoy en particular pensaba que las tenía en corto

-No, piénsalo solo un minuto- Rosalie usó sus manos para enfatizar como si yo fuera retrasada –Tienes nauseas, has vomitado, casi te desmayas ¿Acaso no ves lo obvio?-

¿La rubia pensaba que yo estaba embarazada? ¿Eso era posible?¿no se supone que cuando sufres un sangrado de la magnitud del que yo sufrí, es porque sufriste un aborto? Miré a Carlisle con los ojos muy abiertos, sin poder preguntar

-Esperen- Carlisle se levantó de golpe –No se adelanten a las cosas, puede ser que Leah realmente haya comido algo malo, o que esté anémica por la pérdida de sangre-

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan negativo Carl?- Roslie hizo un puchero

-Soy realista- ambos me miraron –¿Tienes algún otro síntoma?-

-No- coloqué mis manos sobre mi vientre intentando sentir o solo intentando imaginar que todo era posible –Bueno ayer tuve un sueño extraño- admití y la mirada del doctor se hizo más profunda

-Leah, necesito hacerte una prueba de embarazo-

POV ROSALIE

Carlisle era el hombre más egoísta del mundo, aun no podía creer que me hubiera dejado fuera esperando con todos los demás, yo debía estar en su estudio comprobando con mis propias manos que mis sospechas eran ciertas. Además, qué tanto hacia allá metido, una prueba de embarazo no demora más de un minuto y él llevaba eternidades; jamás había estado tan nerviosa caminaba de un lado a otro, lo único que realmente me importaba era que esa prueba diera positivo.

Leah al parecer no estaba tan emocionada como yo, desde que le dije que era probable que estuviera en embarazo se había quedado en shock, no hablaba ni opinaba nada al respecto, solo estaba allí sentada en el sofá con la mirada perdida y las manos sobre su vientre.

Escuché a Carlisle bajando las escaleras y volé para encontrarlo, pero su mirada no me dio ninguna pista su rostro era el de una estatua, no podía decirse que estuviera triste o feliz.

-¿Qué?- ya no podía soportar el suspenso

-Traten de tomarlo con calma-

-¡CARLISLE!- grité fuera de mis casillas

-Dio positivo- Carl habló muy despacio o el mundo dejó de tener sentido, como sea voz me pareció solo un eco en la distancia

Había esperado demasiado tiempo para llegar a este momento, había pasado por muchas desilusiones esperando escuchar esa palabra, aunque era Leah la que llevaría adelante el embarazo me sentía como si fuera yo misma la que llevaba una vida dentro, por primera vez en mi existencia me sentí completa.

Sabía que no tenía lágrimas para llorar pero aun así lloré en medio de la risa; mi mente no podía procesar tantos sentimientos juntos pero el corazón se desbordaba. Era la primera vez en toda mi existencia que podía dejar a un lado el dolor, era la primera vez que dejaría de soñar y añorar, ya no entraría en un cuarto vacío sabiendo que nadie jamás lo llenaría. Mi hijo existía, aun invisible para el mundo pero era real, crecía y pronto dejaría de vivir en mis pensamientos para hacerse carne. Mi voz entonaría todas las canciones de cuna que mi corazón susurró en la oscuridad durante casi un siglo, para mi bebe imposible.

POV LEAH

-Positivo- Escuche al doctorsete muy lejos aunque solo nos separaban unos metros

¿Cómo poder describir lo que sentía? ¿Qué palabras bastarían para contar lo que siente al alcanzar un sueño? Estaba extasiada de una forma incomprensible, no podía moverme, apenas podía respirar para mantenerme consiente. Tal vez este no era mi bebe, tal vez tendría que renunciar a él más adelante, pero por ahora lo único importante era que ahora era parte de mí.

Caminé sin rumbo sin importarme lo que pensaran o dijeran, necesitaba un momento a solas, en realidad no sabía lo que necesitaba pero no quería ver a nadie por ahora, solo quería estar conmigo reconciliarme con mi cuerpo; llevaba mucho tiempo odiándome, culpándome, sintiéndome un monstruo y ahora me daba cuenta que era mucho más que eso. Mi cuerpo sería el templo de la vida, se encargaría de crear un mundo especial para un nuevo ser, de ahora en más compartiría mi alegría, mi amor, mi dolor, mi pesar, con alguien más. Mi corazón dejaría su estúpido ritmo para convertirse en un arrullo, no tenía idea de lo que vendría pero ya no tenía miedo, yo sería el lugar seguro que resguardaría la vida.

Creo que estaba demasiado perdida en mi misma para darme cuenta en que momento Rosalie me alcanzó, ninguna tenía palabras que decir solo nos bastó mirarnos para comprender. Nos abrazamos fuerte uniendo nuestros sentimientos en uno solo.

...

**Perdón mi computador sufrió un pequeño contratiempo, gracias por la espera van dos capítulos para recompensar la espera**


	10. Chapter 9 APUESTAS

POV CARLISLE

-Apuesto diez dólares, que es niña- Jasper inició oficialmente las apuestas

-Eso no es justo Jass, adivinar el sexo no es la gran cosa- Esme demandó, mientras buscaba todo el arsenal de agujas para tejer

-¿Qué les parece, sexo, peso, estatura y poder?- Alice entró con dos cajas repletas de revistas sobre decoración

-Apuesto diez dólares que es niña, tres kilos y medio, cincuenta y dos centímetros y sin ningún poder en especial- Jasper fue metódico en su apuesta y utilizó las medidas de Nessie

-Yo apuesto niño, unos cinco kilos, cincuenta y ocho centímetros y fuerza descomunal- Alice apostó a que tendríamos un mini Emmett

-Yo no- Emmett se levantó del sofá apagó y la tele

-¿Apuestas en contra de Alice? Entonces niña para Emmett- Jasper continuó en su papel de moderador

-No, yo no pienso apostar- Emmett tomó las llaves del jeep pero me pareció desorientado

-El gran Emmett se retira de una apuesta, este es un día memorable para la familia Cullen- Jasper bufó

-Basta Jass- lo interrumpí algo preocupado, la verdad si era bastante raro el comportamiento de Emmett -¿Emmett, te ocurre algo malo?-

-No, es solo que si Rosalie me atrapa apostando con este asunto del embarazo, va a matarme-

Bueno eso era cierto, pero si había apostado en contra de la supervivencia de Bella (durante el embarazo de Nessie), y no lo detuvo el hecho que Edward y Rosalie lo matarían, debía haber algo más.

-Em, no he salido a cazar en días, ¿Te gustaría buscar un oso?- sé que mi propuesta no era muy normal, Emmett y yo nunca habíamos cazado solo los dos, además a mí no me interesaba en lo más mínimo comer osos, pero creo que Emmett necesitaba alejarse

-Claro Carl, yo siempre estoy listo para buscar osos- Emmett dejó sus llaves y salió disparado por la puerta trasera, dejándome también a mí

Tuve que correr bastante para alcanzar al grandote, que más parecía en una carrera que en una cacería, creo llegamos a Canadá antes que menguara el paso. Al final yo cacé un alce bastante grande, pero Emmett ni siquiera se esforzó en buscar una presa, solo estaba rondando por ahí sin rumbo fijo.

-¿Qué va mal?- pregunté un tanto alejado

-Estoy algo nervioso por lo de Leah- Em admitió sin mirarme

-No te preocupes, sé que es arriesgado pero Leah es una mujer muy fuerte-

-Eso es lo que me preocupa- Esa respuesta más bien fue un pensamiento en voz alta

-Emmett, dime la verdad- me acerqué y con un movimiento le indiqué que se sentara a mi lado

-¿Prometes no burlarte?-

-Lo prometo- levanté mi mano derecha

-Tengo miedo- Emmett dejó escapar un suspiro como si confesara un crimen –Me da miedo ser padre-

Me quedé sin palabras, muy en el fondo tenía ganas de reírme, pero en realidad lo que más sentía era asombro. No podía imaginarme que Emmett, el fortachón de la familia tuviera miedo.

-Serás un buen padre- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, Carl, tu sí eres un buen padre- el comentario me gustó era muy extraño que alguno de mis hijos me elogiara como padre, es más ninguno me llama papá

-Gracias Em, pero lo digo en serio-

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?-

-Lo sé, porque eres un buen hombre, honesto y divertido; solo basta que seas tú mismo para hacer feliz a tu hijo-

-Esto es diferente Carl, una personita dependerá de mí, ¿Qué tal si hecho a perder al chico?-

-Emmett, no te preocupes eres un buen hombre serás un buen ejemplo y un gran padre, y si por alguna razón te equivocas Rosalie, te pondrá en cintura- nos reímos bastante fuerte

-Seguro mi ángel, será la mejor de las madres-

-Eso es seguro- me sentí muy orgulloso de mis hijos, me sentía feliz por ellos, por la familia que serían -¿Entonces quieres que sea un chico?- me aventuré

-No- Emmett habló bajito –no se lo digas a nadie, pero yo quiero una niña, para que sea igual a mi Ross-

Entorné los ojos y casi me reí, Emmett me estaba pidiendo algo imposible, guardar un secreto en la casa Cullen. Pero bueno seguro Edward ya lo sabía y si no había dicho nada yo tampoco lo haría; nos quedamos un rato en silencio, solo mirando el panorama supongo que suplicando por ese milagro que Rose y Leah tanto esperaban.

…

POV ROSALIE

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que la prueba dio positivo, esta noche era la última que pasaríamos en nuestra casa, en la mañana nos mudaríamos de regreso a la casa familiar; Leah por supuesto también iba a mudarse con nosotros así podríamos supervisar cada avance de su embarazo. Si hubiera sido por mi, hubiera confinado a Leah desde el mismo instante que descubrimos que estaba embarazada pero bueno tampoco era tan desconsiderada como para no entender que necesitaba dejar todo bien con su familia antes de venir a vivir con nosotros. Ya que no volveríamos a esta casa en mucho tiempo Emmett y yo decidimos hacer unas cuantas "remodelaciones" llevamos nuestra pasión a los límites, supongo que una casa más o una menos no afectarían las finanzas familiares, además está sería una despedida de honor.

Estábamos a punto de derribar por completo el segundo nivel cuando escuché el ruido atenuado de mi teléfono. Sentí como si alguien me golpeara, dejé a Emmett tirado en el suelo y busque con desespero entre los escombros. Mi peor pesadilla era el número de Leah, algo había salido mal ya me lo intuía.

-¿Estas bien?- grité ya con el llanto cortándome la garganta

-Estoy bien ¿Por qué eres tan dramática rubiecita?- Leah me pareció bastante relajada es más parecía alegre

-¡CREES QUE SOY DRAMTICA! Me llamas a las tres de la madrugada y ¡CREES QUE SOY DRAMATICA!- Estaba furiosa acaso no entendía el susto que me dio

-Calma rubiecita, yo solo llamaba porque tengo un problema-

-¿Qué ocurre?- mejoré el tono de nuevo preocupada

-Tengo un antojo- Leah hizo un puchero, tal vez debí molestarme pero me pareció tan maravilloso que en lugar de eso sonreí, mi bebe estaba creciendo y tenía antojos

-¿Y qué quieres Leah?- Respondí mientras me colocaba la ropa

-Quiero panecillos de fruta- Bueno eso sería difícil de conseguir a las tres de la madrugada pero lo intentaría –mantequilla de maní, un refresco de dieta y una sandía, y ya que vas fuera también unos tacos- era una broma cruel de Leah eso no era un antojo era una lista de compras –¡Ah! Y que los panecillos sean de los que prepara Emily-

-¡Esperas que me meta a las tres de la mañana a la reserva, para pedirle a la mujer del lobo alfa, que te prepare pastelillos!- en verdad era una broma

-Tienes razón, Rubiecita, será mejor que yo llame a Emily para que los prepare, ¿podrías pasar por la casa de Emily y traérmelos cuando consigas lo demás? Gracias- Leah cortó la comunicación

-¿Está bromeando verdad?- Emmett me miró incrédulo

-No creo, y no voy a arriesgarme que mi bebe nazca antojado, así que vístete y ve por la mantequilla de maní y el refresco, yo consigo los tacos y la sandía-

-¿y donde crees que va a haber comida mexicana a esta hora?-

-No lo sé Emm, pero así tenga que cocinarlos yo misma, voy a cumplirle el capricho a Leah-

…

Me tomó mucho pero mucho tiempo cumplir con la dichosa lista de Leah, ya era casi de mañana cuando llegue con todas las cosas. Emmett no tuvo problema con su encargo, le bastó conducir hasta Port Angel para encontrar un autoservicio veinticuatro horas, el problema fue la dichosa sandía, mi osito vagó toda la noche hasta que logró conseguirla en una tienda de Seattle. Por mi parte tuve que pedirle a Esme que me ayudara a cocinar los tacos y gracias al cielo ella aceptó gustosa. Emily también puso de su parte y se levantó a la madrugada para preparar los dichosos pastelillos; y ahora Leah se estaba atragantado comiéndose todo junto como desayuno.

-Leah por favor, vas a ponerte mal otra vez- le supliqué cuando embadurnó de mantequilla de maní su octavo panecillo

-El doctorsete, dijo que debía aumentar cuatro kilos- Leah se defendió

-Se llama Carlisle- está era como la milésima vez que lo repetía –Y no tienes que subir los cuatro kilos hoy mismo-

-Estoy comiendo por dos- Leah me habló con la boca a reventar

-Estas comiendo como por diez-

-Tranquilízate, Rosalie, recuerda que los lobos comemos como por nueve normalmente- Seth me ayudó a relajarme

En realidad no había problema, si Leah quería devorarse toda la comida que había en su casa, perfecto mientras mi bebe creciera grande y fuerte.

...

**Gracias a todos los comentarios y gracias por seguir la historia desde la próxima semana las actualizaciones será más rápidas **


	11. Chapter 10 DOS

**POV CARLISLE**

Me sentía como en un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla mi casa parecía todo menos una casa, tenía cierto aire de tienda de ropa para niños, mezclada con una guardería infantil y sala cuna. La sala entera estaba repleta de lanas, telas, cunas de todos tamaños, juegos infantiles y un sin número de revistas sobre decoración. Eso sin contar que Emmett compró una colecciónabsurda de libros sobre paternidad y ahora la biblioteca del primer piso parecía un consultorio de psiquiatría infantil. Intente ignorar el olor a perfume de bebe, los ositos de peluche, cobertores, mamilas, carriolas, sillas para el auto demás cosas que obstruían las escaleras y logré llegar a mi estudio, mientras las locas de mis hijas, y mi amada esposa, convertían la casa en un cuarto gigante de bebe, yo debía acomodar el estudio para que fuera el mejor consultorio médico existente. Además movimos la biblioteca privada de Esme para construirle un cuarto a Leah; mi gusto para la decoración no era tan bueno pero me parecía que había quedado muy bien, que sería un lugar privado pero acogedor.

-¿Y qué hay de comer?- la hora cero había llegado, Leah estaba en casa

-¿Cómo qué, qué hay de comer Leah? Acabas de empacarte una docena de panecillos, un pote de mantequilla de maní y dos sandias- Me pareció muy curioso que Rosalie estuviera con ella

- Pero si yo solo compré una- Emmett salió de su rincón de lectura

-Tuvimos que parar a comprar otra de camino aquí- Leah explicó un tanto apenada –Es que tenía sed-

-Está, bien chicos debemos aprovechar el tiempo en Leah pueda comer normalmente- llegué al primer piso sorteando todos los obstáculos

-Lo ven, el doctorsete está de mi lado- Leah recuperó su animo

-¡SE LLAMA CARLISLE!- Rosalie y Emmett resonaron en coro, a mí la verdad ya ni me molestaba el sobrenombre, estaba tan acostumbrado que si me llamara de otra forma me preocuparía

…

**POV ROSALIE**

Cada día estaba más feliz, bailaba como idiota por toda la casa, recogía flores y suspiraba sin razón, bueno si tenía razón, mi bebe venía en camino. Ya no era algo abstracto y lejano, ahora estaba creciendo, yo veía como las caderas de Leah se ensanchaban a cada segundo y el pequeño bultito que crecía en su vientre. No había en el mundo cosa capaz de menguar mi felicidad, ni siquiera los absurdos antojos de Leah; no me importaba tener que salir a la madruga a comprar comida china, o lasaña, incluso había llenado la despensa con más de cien tarros de mantequilla de maní y comenzaba a disfrutar tener que conducir cada tarde hasta la reserva, para ir por los panecillos que Emily preparaba para Leah. No podía negar que era una tarea ardua, porque curiosamente ninguno de sus antojos se podía conseguir cerca de casa y menos porque siempre aparecían después de media noche; mi pobre osito y yo no habíamos podido estar juntos por más de una semana pero eso tampoco arrumaría el momento.  
La tarde de ayer tal vez había sido la más emocionantes hasta ahora, Carlisle había logrado captar la frecuencia cardiaca del bebe, y por primera vez había podido escuchar su corazón latiendo a toda prisa; ¡por supuesto que estalle en llanto!, qué otra cosa podía hacer, pero la parranda de insensibles que tengo como hermanos no dejaron de reírse, incluso hicieron un video.

Hoy como por variar, tuve que salir temprano a conseguir Besan Ladoo, un postre hindú, que jamás en la vida había escuchado. Antes había llegado a pensar que Leah utilizaba el computador que dejamos en su cuarto para buscar comidas raras, solo para hacerme conducir por horas para encontrarlas; ahora, estaba completamente segura. Llegué de mañana, después de haber buscado durante horas donde comprar el dichoso postre, pero llegué justo a tiempo para ver como Carlisle le hacía su chequeo diario a Leah.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunté desesperada por la cara de confusión de Carlisle –Carl- lo presioné ya que no obtuve respuestas

-Espera- Carlisle me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta –Edward, ven por favor- medio segundo después Edward entró, algo asombrado

-¿Quieres mi opinión? Pero si tú eres el experto- Edward se acercó a Leah y comenzó a revisarla

-¡Por favor!, solo díganme lo que va mal- suplique bastante desesperada

-Edward, ¿eso es lo que creo que es?- Carlisle me ignoró

-Sin duda alguna- Edward y mi padre intercambiaron una mirada profunda y creí que iba a morir, las peores cosas que podían pasar desfilaron en mi mente –Rose intenta tomarlo con calma-

-¿Qué va mal?- grité un poco ahogada, sentí las manos de Carlisle posarse en mis hombros

-Respira- Carlisle me habló en calma –Solo tranquilízate e intenta escuchar- cerré los ojos y puse mi rostro cerca del vientre de Leah para lograr escuchar -¿Qué oyes?-

Escuchaba un latido fuerte, mucho más fuerte que el de ayer, pero igual de rápido; además se podía oír un leve murmullo, como un eco de fondo suave y cadente, un tanto más lento.

-No lo sé, suena como si dos corazones estuvieran latiendo, a diferente ritmo- Respondí extrañada

-Dos corazones están latiendo- Carlisle me miró sin soltarme

Mi mente tardó en analizar sus palabras, "Dos corazones", sonreí hasta que las mejillas no pudieron estirarse más, iba ser doblemente madre, habían dos bebes. Tenía tanto por decir que no pude más que lanzar un grito que resonó por todo el bosque.

-Rose ¡Rose!- Carlisle me sacudió –Eso no es bueno, o no del todo- se corrigió cuando le lancé mi mirada más venenosa –Es el doble de riesgo y no sabemos si ambos, fetos, bebes- se apresuró a decir, yo no permitía que llamaran a mi hijo feto, como llamarón a Nessie –si ambos bebes, lograran sobrevivir, tal vez el más pequeño no…-

-¡No!- Leah interrumpió -Ambos estarán bien- nunca antes la vi tan firme en algo, sus manos se posaron sobre su vientre en un ademán protector

-Ambos estarán bien- afirmé sus palabras mientras me levantaba para interponerme entre ella y mi padre.

-Rosalie- Leah me miró profundo y yo a ella, lista para lanzármele al cuello a Carlisle con tal de defenderla –quiero un batido de mango-

Casi caí de espaldas Leah, era una causa perdida no supe si golpearla o reírme, dejé escapar un suspiro y salí del estudio a buscar mangos, en pleno otoño.  
Si alguna vez Edward dijo que yo estaba loca, era verdad y ahora estaba el doble, jamás creí poder sentirme más feliz, pero ahora era como si el corazón hubiera duplicado su tamaño y pudiera albergar más felicidad. Carlisle estaba equivocado mis DOS bebes nacerían fuertes y sanos y yo sería doblemente mamá.

POV EMMETT

Mi ángel, entró bailando en la biblioteca, igual de feliz pero mil veces más emocionada, se le notaba en los ojos estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar.

-¿Qué piensas mi osito?- Rosalie me quitó el libro de las manos

-¿De qué?- le respondí un poco asustado, seguro me había perdido de algo importante y seguro ella se molestaría

-No puede ser que tus maravillosos oídos, no escucharan- me acuso entrecerrando los ojos en una expresión que me volvía loco

-Es que estaba, distraído leyendo "Manual Urgente De Paternidad"- yo sabía que todos en casa se burlaban de mi colección de libros pero yo quería ser buen padre y no sabía ni como levantar un bebe.

-Amor estás un tanto compulsivo con tus libros- Rosalie repasó la que tenía aun por leer –pero no importa, mucho mejor que pueda darte esta noticia yo misma- Rosalie retiró el libro de mis manos y se sentó sobre mí, comenzó a besar mi cuello –Emmett eres todo un semental, el mejor de todos los hombres- Rosalie abrió un par de botones de mi camisa y me perdí, hacia días desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos y yo estaba enloqueciendo por su cuerpo; la bese sin control pasando mis manos por su espalda de diosa –Mi osito, eres lo máximo ahora tendremos el doble de felicidad, con nuestro hijos-

Qué forma de matar la pasión ¿Cómo era eso de nuestros hijos?, ¿es que acaso mi ángel esperaba repetir este experimento con Leah?

-¿Nuestros hijos?- la empujé para poder verla a la cara

-Son dos, Leah está esperando dos bebes- vi como el rostro de mi ángel se iluminaba, estaba tan feliz que me gritó las palabras para luego lanzarse sobre mí y besarme mil veces seguidas

-Que bien- intente que la frase sonara feliz pero en realidad sentía que iba a desmayarme

-Bueno tengo que ir a comprar unos mangos, regreso pronto- Rosalie estaba tan emocionada que ni siquiera notó que yo estaba al borde de un shock, ella solo me besó y salió

Escuché su auto alejarse, y por fin pude dejar salir el pánico, me temblaban las manos. No era justo, yo me sentía un idiota intentando criar un hijo, y ahora tenía que responder por dos al mismo tiempo. Comencé a respirar muy deprisa porque sentía que el aire me faltaba, me levanté y corrí directo a la puerta.

-Emmett ¿A dónde vas?- Esme me detuvo ya casi fuera de casa

-A comprar libros- respondí tratando de no gritar

-Cariño pero si tienes como doscientos libros allí-

-En realidad son doscientos dieciséis, y ninguno habla de mellizos- traté de explicar mi punto

-Emmett cariño, solo tata de relajarte, la paternidad es algo maravilloso, y ningún hijo viene con instrucciones, debes confiar en tus instintos siempre dar lo mejor de ti y seguro todo estará bien- Esme acarició mi rostro y me regaló su dulce sonrisa

-Ehmmm- me quedé contemplándola un segundo tratando de entender sus palabras. Confiar en mi instinto, dar lo mejor de mí… -Mejor voy por mis libros

**POV LEAH**

Cada vez estaba más convencida que esta fue la peor idea que tuve en la vida. Por supuesto que me gustaba estar embarazada, realmente me encantaba; me gustaban las atenciones y que la rubiecita cumpliera cuanto capricho inventaba. Pero era precisamente ese el problema con cada día que pasaba, con cada centímetro que crecía mi barriguita, más encariñada estaba con este pequeño monstruo que crecía en mí, ahora más que sabía que eran dos. Eso no estaba bien, se supone que yo solo serviría para llevar al pequeño chupasangre y luego lo entregaría a su verdadera madre, pero no podía dejar de sentirme atada a ellos, había escuchado sus corazones, los sentía crecer dentro de mí y peor aún; no se lo había dicho a nadie pero desde hacía una hora les sentía moverse.  
La verdad prefería tener a la rubiecita ocupada porque, tenerla cerca me recordaba que nada de lo que tenía ahora era mío


	12. Chapter 11 ¿LA DULCE ESPERA?

**POV LEAH**

A todas aquellas mujeres que alguna vez me dijeron que estar embarazada era lo más hermoso de la vida, me encantaría decirles que son un montón de locas, mentirosas; estar embarazada era una pequeña pesadilla. Y al baboso (porque estoy segura que fue un hombre) que nombró este periodo como "la dulce espera", quiero informarle que de dulce lo único que tiene es el tiempo que se pasa dormida y por cierto es bastante poco. Con cada día que pasaba más incómoda estaba, me dolía la espalda, tenía los tobillos hinchados o al menos eso decían, porque después de tres semanas de embarazo ya no veía más que mi enorme barriga. Desde hacía casi una semana tenía que beber, litro tras litro de sangre, solo para lograr comer uno que otro bocado, a pesar que era más resistente que Bella y que logré aumentar de peso durante la primera semana, había perdido varios kilos. Cuando me miraba al espejo tenía una extraña sensación de parecer una lombriz que se comió un maní, toda flacucha y desgarbada sosteniendo una panza más grande que yo. Estaba cansada, y quería dormir todo el día, pero si me acostaba boca arriba no podía respirar, si me acomodaba de lado, uno u otro bebe se ponía de malas y comenzaban a patearme; ese dulce movimiento de los primeros días, habían sido sustituido por unos golpes bastante fuertes que solían dejarme grandes cardenales, hacia unos días uno de esos enanos me rompió una costilla. No entendía como Bella pudo lograrlo, yo podía curarme al instante y aun así estaba fatal, no podía imaginarme a una pobre humana en estas.

-Hermanito, ¿crees que estoy perdiendo forma?- me acurruqué junto a Seth porque estaba muriendo de frio

-No para nada Lee- Seth me abrazó intentando calmar mis molestias

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Claro Lee, redondo también es una forma, por tanto no estás perdiendo sino ganando-

-Eres un verdadero tonto- lo golpee un poco pero estaba demasiado cansada para pelear, me acurruqué bien pegada a Seth para calentarme y creo que me dormí

No pasó media hora y yo ya estaba despierta porque tenía unas ganas horribles de ir al baño, esa dieta líquida agregaba a las muchas molestias, una más. Tenía que ir al baño cada hora y no podía toser o reírme muy fuerte sin sentir que me iba a hacer en los pantalones.

-Odio, estar embarazada- Grité un tanto desesperada

-No es cierto Lee, a mí no me engañas, a pesar de todo estas radiante- Seth me ayudo a levantarme

-Solo lo dices porque parezco un bombillo- hice que mi hermano se riera a carcajadas y casi me soltó menos mal reaccionó a tiempo para sostenerme

Pero tristemente Seth tenía razón, yo buscaba mil maneras de solo ver las cosas malas, pero en realidad yo amaba estar embarazada, no importaba cuanto doliera que esos pequeños enanos se movieran, esa era la cosa más hermosa que había sentido en mi vida. A veces cuando estaba sola ponía mi mano sobre mi panza y disfrutaba sintiendo sus pequeños cuerpos bajo mi piel; me sentía fuerte, porque era el refugio de dos bebes, me sentía completa porque nunca antes había amado como amaba esos pequeños. Lo que realmente me estaba matando era saber que nunca serían míos, que no sería a mí a la que llamarían mamá. Sentí una punzada en el estómago y no pude contenerme, fue demasiado fuerte y repentina para alcanzar a llegar al baño, en pleno pasillo vomité lo poco que había comido. Abrí los ojos bastante apenada, y lo primero que vi fueron los coquetos zapatos de la rubia salpicados.

-Lo siento rubiecita, en verdad no es apropósito- me disculpe, conteniendo la risa

-Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima- la pobre rubiecita se quitó los zapatos y se quedó descalza

-No habrá próxima- prometí

-Leah, esta es la quinta vez que escucho eso- Rosalie me miró resignada -¿Necesitas que te lleve al baño?-

Asentí, y dejé que la rubia me prestara su hombro como apoyo; debo admitir que Rosalie se había portado muy bien durante todo este tiempo, siempre estaba atenta a mis necesidades, sin importar cuan absurdo fuera siempre cumplía mis caprichos sin chistar o quejarse. Estaba tomándole cariño, no por todo lo material que me había dado, sino porque su apoyo e incansable entrega que había hecho este embarazo posible; por otro lado tenía celos y envidia, la odiaba porque ella era la madre de los pequeños que yo tanto amaba. Cada que mi mente volaba al futuro mi corazón estallaba en mil pedazos, no creía posible sobrevivir sin mis dos milagros, no imaginaba traerlos al mundo y dejarlos ir, ya no quería un bebe diferente a ellos, a los que alimentaba con mi vida y con mi sangre.

**POV ROSALIE**

Decir que estaba feliz era quedarse corto, me sentía plena. Todo estaba saliendo muy bien, Leah tenía miles de molestias y muchos cardenales pero llevaba el embarazo sin contratiempos, era cierto que estaba un poco más delgada, pero no era nada comparado con Bella. Además se veía hermosa, aunque se quejara todo el tiempo, a mí me parecía la mujer más hermosa; su barriguita estaba enorme y hacia que caminara como un pingüino meciéndose de un lado a otro; además sus ojos estaban brillantes y llenos de luz. Contaba los minutos que faltaban para tener a mis bebes en brazos, cuando Leah dormía yo solía cantarle a mis hijos esperando que se acostumbraran a mi voz, quería que supieran cuanto los amaba y que daría todo por ellos.

Pero yo no era la egoísta, psicópata que todos creían; mientras Leah soportaba el embarazo de mis hijos, yo trabaja incansablemente en la adopción del de ella. Todo estaba listo, ya tenía los papeles en regla, solo era cuestión de esperar que nos entregaran el niño; le había prometido a Carlisle hacer todo de la forma más legal posible, pero al final no pude. Solo por aclarar no fue mi culpa, el caso es que él bebe iba a nacer en Brasil, y Leah tendría que ir a recogerlo, pero ella estaba imposibilitada para viajar, entonces todos los documentos había sido falsificados para que Alice se hiciera pasar por Leah. Yo sé, ellas no se parecían en nada pero no importaba, nadie en Brasil conocía la verdadera Leah Clearwather y Alice tenía todos los documentos necesarios para hacerse pasar por ella. Lo único que estábamos esperando es que nos llamaran para ir a formalizar la adopción.

Solo había una cosa que ensombrecía tal felicidad, en los últimos días Leah parecía distinta, más callada más lejana, durante mucho tiempo permanecía en silencio contemplando el horizonte y acariciando su enorme barriguita, yo sabía que no podía negarle el derecho a tocar su propio cuerpo pero me molesta mucho sentir que está consintiendo mis hijos, porque esos pequeños eran míos y de Emmett y ella no tiene ningún derecho sobre ellos

Después de buscar otro par de zapatos ya que Leah, había decorado mis hermosos zapatos nuevos, bajé a reunirme con todos. Estaba extasiada, diseñando el cuarto de los chicos junto a Esme, además quería que Alice hiciera unos trajes a juego para los bebes, aun no sabíamos si iban a ser niños o niñas o la parejita pero eso era lo de menos, tendríamos cubiertas todas las posibilidades. En la sala todo estaba en calma, Esme estaba bordando los magníficos edredones para las cunas nuevas, Emmett leyendo sus tontos libros, Renesmee al piano junto con Edward y Bella; Jasper y Alice había salido a cazar y Carlisle estaba en el hospital. Leah estaba sentada bebiendo algo de sangre, supongo que para combatir las náuseas. Era la escena perfecta de mi perfecta vida, pero la perfección no existe o al menos no es eterna, Leah se estiró un poco para descansar la espalda y en ese mismo instante se escuchó el típico sonido de un hueso al romperse. Volé por encima de todos, justo al tiempo para sujetar a Leah.

-¡Déjame!- Leah me empujó y se arqueó sobre si misma

-Escuche que algo se rompió- casi le supliqué

-No es nada, solo déjame-

-Leah, no podemos correr riegos- no sé por qué estaba intentando mediar las cosas, ¿en qué momento nos volvimos enemigas? –Edward por favor llama a Carlisle- intenté sostener a Leah una vez más

-¡ALEJATE DE MIS BEBES!- Leah se levantó violenta, efureciada, temblando de pies a cabeza

¿Los vampiros pueden morir? En teoría no, pero yo estaba muriendo justo en este instante, ¿Leah acababa de decir, "mis bebes"?

-Son mis hijos y de Rose- Emmett apareció de la nada, con cara de pocos amigos listo a pelear.

-Deténganse- sollocé en el más ligero murmullo pero Emmett no relajó la postura –Por favor Lee, te lo suplico- sabía que no habían lágrimas en mis ojos pero, de poder, caerían en torrentes, no me importaba de quien fueran los niños si Leah se transformaba, estaban muertos.

-Lo siento- Leah lo entendió –De verdad lo siento- todo el enojo desapareció de sus facciones y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes

Ya nada estaba bien, mi sueño ahora era una pesadilla, Leah estaba sangrando; ahora el futuro era incierto pero lo más importante era el presente a toda costa debíamos salvar los pequeños, luego nos preocuparíamos por quien cuidaría de ellos.

-Ve por Carlisle- Miré a Edward sin poder entender –Yo me quedo con Leah, trae a Carlisle…


End file.
